


For You

by ohmyheartsbeentried



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheartsbeentried/pseuds/ohmyheartsbeentried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's from the honest of Candor, Blaine's from the selfless of Abnegation. Cross-Faction relationships are frowned upon. Even though he's not supposed to give in to his emotions, Blaine is drawn to Kurt and it goes against everything he's ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Veronica Roth's amazing novel, Divergent. All themes and ideas came from that wonderful piece of work. 
> 
> If you haven't read the book, it won't hinder your reading experience. However, you should definitely read the introduction I put at the beginning.

###### Introduction

Hundreds of years ago, society was falling apart and there was too much violence and war and poverty. The country’s government decided to divide the population into Factions based on prominent character traits brought out in a simulation called the Aptitude Test. Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite were made to be composed of the selfless, the peaceful, the honest, the brave, and the intelligent respectively. At the age of sixteen, the Test is taken and the Faction that best represents them becomes clear. However, the person may choose whatever Faction they want. Choosing to live in a Faction that they weren’t born into is considered harsh because they don’t see their families much after they choose and Factions rarely cross once the person is out of basic schooling. Whatever Faction they choose, they live in for life unless they don’t pass the initiation into that Faction and they are thrown onto the streets to live Factionless – that is the absolute worst fate.

### Chapter 1

It’s the first day of classes and the last year of schooling. Kurt couldn’t be more excited. A smile plays on his lips as he walks down the already busy corridor towards his Faction History Class. He straightens his white tie and smoothed out his black suit, ghosting a hand over his perfectly coiffed hair. Of all the factions, Kurt is immensely proud of his Faction’s uniform. It fits him well and he flaunts it. The other Factions have drab and simplistic uniforms that Kurt would not be caught dead in. The hall is filled with the same palette of colors: yellow and red, black and white, more black, grey, and blue. 

As he saunters down the hallway, two girls in Amity’s yellow and red pass by laughing loudly. Kurt’s nose scrunches first at their outfits and then at their fake demeanor. He never particularly liked Amity’s basis because he didn’t believe people could be so nice and peaceful all. the. time. Although he liked to argue and make his point just like any Candor, people from Amity were so frustrating to talk to because they always told him he was right and never provided any good arguments. 

In his faction, Candor, honesty is a way of life. The people of Candor do not lie and the other factions don’t pick fights with them because they will always win the argument – always. He loves not having to deal with the drama and lies that other Factions usually dabble in. Kurt’s Faction allows him to just love being himself. 

Straightening his book bag, Kurt turns sharply to the left down a hallway and bumps right into another boy who is strangely hobbit-sized. A quick retort dies on his tongue when he finds himself face-to-face with the most stunning pair of golden eyes. For the first time in his life, Kurt is speechless. 

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Kurt hears him say but all he sees are his gorgeous lips moving up and down with his perfectly triangular eyebrows set underneath an unruly mess of cropped curls. 

Kurt can tell his jaw is gaping, so he quickly snaps it shut. Looking away for a few seconds, he gathers himself but notices the uniform the boy is wearing. A stale grey robe covers his skin from his neck to his wrists and down to his ankles. It is the ugliest uniform of all the Factions and it most certainly does not belong on this beautiful boy’s body. 

A warm, strong hand on his shoulder suddenly shakes him from his trance. He is once again captured by those beautiful eyes but keeps his focus when he again asks him if he’s all right. Kurt first nods and then chokes out a “yes”. 

The boy beams a contagious smile at him and Kurt can’t help but smile back. 

“I’m Blaine,” the gorgeous boy says and takes his hand off Kurt’s shoulder to offer his arm in greeting. Kurt silently whimpers at the loss of his warmth but immediately reciprocates and grips Blaine’s arm beneath the elbow and replies, “Kurt.” 

Kurt can feel the muscle of Blaine’s arm ripple underneath his grey robe. He shivers at the contact.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Kurt.” The corners of Blaine’s eyes crinkle as he says his name and Kurt already loves the way it rolls off his tongue. A few seconds go by and they both realize at the same time that they are still holding each other’s arms. They let go with shy, matching smiles. 

Kurt begins to open his mouth to say that it was quite nice to meet Blaine too when a hand comes out of nowhere and shoves Blaine up against the wall next to them. 

He suddenly remembers that, according to his uniform, Blaine is from Abnegation – the Faction that receives the most criticism and abuse despite their altruistic ways. 

“Get out of the way, Stiff!”, a boy, dressed in all black, snaps at Blaine. He has two lip piercings, a nose ring, and about five rings in his left ear from what Kurt could tell. He could also tell that this boy was from Dauntless, the brave Faction. Most people stay out of their way especially when they target Abnegation. 

Blaine had landed in a heap on the floor, but quietly dusted himself off and stood up slowly. Against his better judgment, Kurt looked at Blaine and surprisingly, Blaine returned the gaze. 

What Kurt saw there nearly broke his heart for reasons he couldn’t begin explain. Blaine’s face was completely blank. The radiant smile gone, the crinkled eyes erased, and even the gold in his eyes seemed to be dimmed. 

Kurt’s brain must have short circuited when he gazed into those hazel eyes. He isn’t quite sure what possessed him in the next moment,

“Maybe if you didn’t have so much metal in your head, you’d be able to see straight, Dauntless.”

It was as if all the volume in the hall stopped at that exact moment. The Dauntless’ head began to turn with his body to face him. Kurt’s heart was struggling against his rib cage. He didn’t know why he chose to speak out – he couldn’t help himself. There was something about Blaine that he couldn’t let go. 

The sneer was apparent on the boy’s face. “Care to repeat that, Candor?”

There was definitely a crowd around them now. This did not happen every day – or really at all. Blaine was looking at the floor and Kurt could tell he was trying to blend into the crowd. Kurt tried to catch his eye but Blaine kept his eyes lowered this time. Kurt’s heart seemed to tighten in his chest at the action. He turned back to the Dauntless boy.

Kurt plastered a smirk on his face. “I don’t think you’d be able to hear me anyway, not with all the signals you must be picking up.”

A frown appeared on his face and before Kurt could move, a fist appeared in his immediate vision. A burst of colors appeared and then the darkness engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun streams through the windows of Blaine’s small bedroom. His long eyelashes flutter open and he rubs the sleep from his eyes as he rolls over onto his back. Staring at the ceiling, a chilling ice starts to cover his stomach at the thought of what today holds. 

Blaine’s father had to relocate because of his job so he dragged his wife, son, and daughter with him. Blaine was about to enter his last year at Dalton Academy with all of his friends. He was supposed to undergo the Choosing Ceremony with them. He was supposed to be with them back in Chicago. Instead, he’s in Lima, Ohio about to attend a brand new school.

Blaine shakes the selfish thoughts from his head. He’s not supposed to think about himself – only about others. He should think about how this is such a great opportunity for his dad and how this is a perfect opportunity for himself to grow as a person. 

He rolls off the bed and heads to his closet. Blaine sighs heavily. Sliding back the door, he reveals the multiple grey robes his Faction must wear in order to blend into the crowd and not draw attention to themselves. 

This frame of mind has never been easy for Blaine. He’s had to learn how to hide behind the mask of selflessness. It’s not that’s he’s selfish by any means; he just wants to be able to be himself and to carry himself with pride. 

He consistently feels like he isn’t in the right Faction. He _likes_ the way his sleep shirt clings to his chest and really defines his muscles. He wants to be able to wear something other than the hideous potato sack he dons every day. He wants to be able to grow out his hair to see what his outrageous curls do when they have the freedom to do so.

But then he looks at his family. They are so preoccupied with others they barely notice themselves. How much his dad cares about his co-workers and how much his mother cares about the neighbors and gives everything for their family. What really breaks his heart is when he looks at his younger sister, Alie.

She is the epitome of Abnegation morals. She truly loves others more than herself and it is in her nature to think of them before her. Blaine once watched her help an elderly Amity woman across the street at the age of six. 

Blaine’s fifteen now and Alie’s nine. He believes he’s still growing, but he’s been stuck at the same height for a while now and he’s losing hope. 

Opening the closet door further, he pulls out one of the grey robes. Tossing it on the bed, he sheds all his layers. Blaine once again remembers he doesn’t have a mirror – he isn’t allowed to look at himself. 

Abnegation doesn’t allow its members a mirror because that would tempt them to selfishness and pull their focus away from others. But Blaine yearns to see himself entirely. 

Running his fingers through his unruly curls, he sighs. Just like every other day, today he is going to live the life of Blaine Anderson of Abnegation. He slips the robe on over his shoulders and ties it closed with a thin rope. Grabbing his book bag, he pads out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen. 

The smell of bacon and eggs wafts through the air and he sees his mother working over the hot stove and his dad at the kitchen table hidden behind a newspaper. The typical Anderson morning. 

“Morning, honey!” His mother beams up at him from the eggs and he knows his automatic action is to set the table before she’s done.

Setting his bag down by his chair next to his father, he maneuvers around the kitchen fetching plates, forks, and knives. Placing them carefully around the table, his dad folds up his paper.

“Morning, son. Sleep well?” Truth is, Blaine slept awfully. He couldn’t help thinking how kids here were going to treat him considering he went to an all-Abnegation school in Chicago. He had heard gruesome stories about bullying against Abnegation kids in regular schools and his subconscious had taken the liberty of making it worse for him. But he didn’t admit any of that.

Blaine responded without a hitch, “Quite well actually. And how was your sleep, Dad?” 

His voice lowers a few octaves and he pretends to rub his back, “Well, son, as you get older it becomes harder to get any sort of sleep at all. _Especially_ with such loud children running around all the time…”

Blaine lets out a short chuckle and exclaims, “ _Dad…_ ” which overlaps perfectly when the voice behind him says, “Oh _really?!_ ” 

Alie runs into the room and throws her arms over dad’s shoulders, smothering him in a hug. Dad’s bellowing laughter mixes with her tinkling giggles perfectly in the small kitchen. Blaine looks over at his mom and she smiles affectionately at the two of them. 

“Mornin’ Pumpkin!” he laughs into her hair. 

“Good Morning, Dad!”, she squirms under his tickling fingers and races around the kitchen to where mom is standing at the stove and hugs her around the waist. “Morning, Mom! Can I help serve breakfast?”

Mom laughs, “Of course you can, sweetie.” She hands her the plate of eggs while she takes the bacon and orange juice to the table. Blaine realizes that he’s still standing next to the table and he hasn’t helped nearly as much as he could have. He can feel the short gaze from his father, but he doesn’t receive any lecture this time. 

Breakfast goes as usual. Mom and Dad make polite conversation, always asking about each other and whether Alie or Blaine is excited for their new school. Blaine tries to keep his Abnegation mask up and alert for selflessness, but his growing anxiety about his first day keeps him mostly quiet. 

When they all help clean up the dishes, the Anderson’s head to the front door to say their goodbyes for the day. Before Blaine turns to walk out the front door with Alie, his dad grabs him by the shoulder.

“Blaine.” His voice is soft, but his eyes are hard. “I know this is going to be hard for you. I understand that. This isn’t going to be easy, but I want you to stay strong.” 

Blaine blinks a few times and then nods slowly. His father has never said anything of that nature to him before. And he’s not so sure he’s only talking about his new school. And it scares him more than he could ever imagine.

* * *

They walk amongst people from Abnegation towards the nearest cross-Faction school, a few random Faction children can be seen heading the same way they are, but its mostly Abnegation. The walk to school is not too long, but it gives him some time to talk to Alie and get her ready for what she’s about to face. 

“Alie – “ Blaine begins but his younger sister interrupts him.

“Blaine, I know.” Blaine snaps his jaw shut and looks hard at her. Her usual smile is gone and has been replaced with the expressionless face that Abnegation wear in public. “I know we’re going to be treated differently. People are going to look at us and say mean things.”

“Yes, but Alie that’s not everything. They are going to treat us like dirt. It’s not like in Chicago where we had fellow Abnegation around us all the time. Not only are we going to be the minority, but we’re not going to have others like us here. We –“ Blaine stops. He was about to say _we have to take care of ourselves_ , but he knew that would come out the wrong way. 

Her blues eyes searched his and she whispered, “I know.” Blaine’s heart squeezes inside his chest and he feels her take his hand. He bites his lip and stares straight ahead at the somber-looking building that awaits them. He won’t be able to protect Alie from what he knows will happen to her, she will be on the lower floor for younger Faction members. 

Hand in hand, they merge with the other colored Factions into the small door at the base of the building. He immediately picks out the Dauntless, dressed in all black with various piercings and colored hair. Leaning up against the wall next to the doors where everyone files in, they see him too and he quickly looks away. Blaine tugs Alie through the hallway on the first floor to a stairwell. Thankfully, no one is there. He leans up against a wall and hadn’t even realized he was breathing hard until his breath is the only thing to be heard. 

“Blaine? Are you okay?” he peers down at Alie. She looks nervous. “You’re holding my hand really tight.” He slowly releases her hand at these words and takes a deep breath. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Let’s just get you to your first class, okay?” he leads the way up the first flight of stairs and then out into the hallway. For once, Blaine is the tallest person in the area. 

“Don’t get too excited, Blaine.” Alie says catching his faint smile. Checking lists posted on the nearest wall, Blaine determines that Alie’s first class is just around the corner.

“Oh, Faction History is my favorite!” Alie exclaims next to him as they approach the classroom. Blaine laughs but cringes on the inside because he really does hate that class. 

“Alright, well you have fun, okay? Here’s your classroom.” Before Blaine could so much as wave, Alie catches him around the middle and hugs him. Not surprised, Blaine kisses her hair and squeezes her once before prying her off of him. He gives her a smile and she smiles back before walking into her classroom to take a seat. 

Turning, Blaine makes his way to the stairwell again to head up to the top floor where his class should be. However, he wasn’t expecting to come face-to-face with a Dauntless boy almost two feet taller than him immediately after he opened the stairwell door. 

Not only is the boy taller, but he has shockingly blue hair covering his head in one strip from forehead to neck. Trying to keep his cool, Blaine extends an arm in greeting.

“Hi, how are you? My name is Blaine.” A fake smile appears on Blaine’s face despite the frozen state of the rest of his body. The boy steps closer and stares down at him. His arm reaches out and grabs Blaine’s extended arm roughly, jerking him forward so they are nose-to-nose.

“Puck.” He pushes Blaine back and lets go of his arm so that he hits the wall behind them. Puck shoves his hands in his pockets and looks him up and down. “How old are you?” Blaine straightens up, feeling the inevitable bruise begin to form on his back, and tries not to frown at the boy questioning him. He should be the one asking questions. And why wasn’t he beaten to a bloody pulp right now?

“Uh, fifteen.” Blaine chokes out and then regains his Abnegation demeanor, “And how old are you?” Puck nods at the number and ignores his question.

“You’re new right?” Blaine wanted to know if it was _that_ obvious, but he didn’t ask since Puck didn’t seem to be too keen on answering his questions. Blaine gave him a short nod. 

Puck doesn’t say anything in return, he just simply turns around and heads up the stairs. Baffled by this Dauntless boy, Blaine has no choice but to follow him upstairs. 

Staying a good few feet behind him and saying nothing, Puck and Blaine develop a good rhythm. Blaine has to go a bit quicker to keep up because of his shorter legs, but he’s just glad nothing worse has happened yet. 

Once they reach the top floor, Blaine nearly runs into Puck again because he’s stopped at the top of the stairs. Crossing his arms, he says, “Look. I may be Dauntless, but I’m not an asshole. I’m going to warn you now, new kid. I can’t protect you from my Faction up here. It would make me look bad. But I can at least give you a heads up.” 

Blaine nods. He understands the need to fit into your Faction. 

“I’m going to head into the hall. Wait a few minutes and then you can follow. I’ll try to get them away from the door, but truthfully they’re going to be looking for new meat.” Puck turns and grabs the door handle. 

“Thanks, Puck.” Blaine says. The barest hint of a smile plays on his lips before he wrenches the door open and disappears. 

Blaine’s head begins to spin. He couldn’t believe he just survived an encounter with a Dauntless boy and _lived_. And he was nice if anything. But he reminds himself that not every Dauntless is like that. Many of them want to bash their brains in for some reason.

Blaine paces for a few minutes. He hears footsteps on the stairs below him a few times but none of them reach the top floor. He rubs his clammy hands on his robe and tries to slow his rapidly beating heart. 

Readying himself, Blaine takes a deep breath. He slowly opens the door to the hallway and steps in. The hallway is really crowded with members of all Factions looking to be about his age. There is no sign of Puck or Dauntless members. He sees the blue of Erudite and the yellow and red of Amity and even the black and white of Candor. If he can make it to class without bumping into any Dauntless, he should be okay for now. He makes his way through the mass of people to the nearest wall that has a class list on it. Finding his name and corresponding class (Faction History, blah), Blaine heads off down the hallway. 

Having successfully escaped all Dauntless members so far, Blaine lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Eager to get to class and a safe environment, he rounds a corner sharply and bumps right into the sweetest smelling being he has ever been graced to come close to. Flowery but sweet like a fruit.

He takes in the perfectly coiffed hair, fair skin, and immaculate suit of Candor on the boy in front of him. Looking up into this boy’s baby blue eyes, Blaine immediately apologizes for his blunders and asks if he’s okay. For once, this wasn’t part of his Abnegation mask, he truly cared about the well-being of this boy – 

“Kurt.” Blaine doesn’t remember introducing himself or extending his arm but now they’re touching and – _Kurt._ Kurt. Kurt. **Kurt.** His voice is higher than most other boys, but it warms Blaine up inside and makes him smile, shedding his blank Abnegation mask.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Kurt.” Blaine was able to coherently put together. He was starting to get lost in those blue blue eyes, but he suddenly realized he wasn’t the only one staring. A soft, pink blush crept up Kurt’s neck and Blaine could feel the heat rising on his face. They both let go and chuckle softly to each other. Kurt opens his perfect, red mouth and Blaine is captivated – a pair of hands come out of nowhere and slams Blaine up against a locker. Pain erupts as the bone in his shoulder collides with the wall and he loses his balance and falls to the floor.

Without looking, he knows it has to be a Dauntless member. Doing as he was told to do by his Abnegation peers, he picks himself up and looks at no one. But he can’t help it. He needs to look at Kurt. Needs to know that he isn’t laughing too. 

But what he sees is worse. Pity. But his blue eyes are clouded with another emotion Blaine can’t place. Blaine means to tell him that it’s okay, that it happens all the time. He wants to tell Kurt, “ _Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine._ ” But he can’t. Instead, he hears that beautiful, countertenor voice pierce the sound of the hallway. 

“Maybe if you didn’t have so much metal in your head, you’d be able to see straight, Dauntless.”

Blaine had to hold back the laughter that bubbled up in his throat and bite his cheek to keep from smiling. Kurt had _quite_ the mouth on him. But why was he helping Blaine? He was putting himself in as bad of a position as Abnegation by siding with one. 

The Dauntless boy stops in his tracks. Blaine’s heart is racing and he doesn’t know what to do. He has no idea how to fight and he doesn’t want to start one either. He doesn’t want to leave Kurt here with the Dauntless boy, but he certainly doesn’t want to get in trouble or beaten up. Uncertain, Blaine stays where he is and takes on the Abnegation way of trying to blend in. 

The boy looks like he has blood on his mind when he turns around and snaps, “Care to repeat that, Candor?” The boy doesn’t seem to notice Blaine anymore, but unfortunately he’s targeting Kurt now. 

Blaine scans the crowd that has formed in the hallway around them. He knows he’s looking for Puck even though he already told Blaine he wouldn’t stop the other Dauntless from tormenting him. But he does a double take on another figure - another grey robe of Abnegation. A tall, thin, dark haired boy catches his eye. The boy raises his eyebrows at Blaine and Blaine moves his shoulders slightly in response. No one has ever stood up for Abnegation before and the boy was just as perplexed as Blaine. 

Blaine tunes back in to the conversation to hear Kurt say, “… not with all the signals you must be picking up.” He has never heard of Candor going after Dauntless like this before, much less for the sake of Abnegation. In Blaine’s mind, this makes Kurt all the more attractive – but all the more in danger of provoking the boy too. 

Before Blaine can warn Kurt, the Dauntless boy moves lightning fast and punches the beautiful face that Blaine has regrettably only known for a short time. It was if his heart had been punched instead. His body automatically moves forward and kneels next to the pale form lying on the floor now. 

“Kurt? Kurt, please talk to me. Say something. Anything.” His hands come to rest on the boy’s shoulder and chest, gently shaking him. It’s as if Blaine had shocked him into consciousness, Kurt immediately opens his eyes and gasps loudly. “Oh good,” Blaine exclaims. 

The Dauntless boy is gone, probably running from the scene because violence is frowned upon in school even if it’s not in the Dauntless Faction.

The Abnegation boy he had seen in the crowd earlier approaches and echoes Blaine, he had come up to make sure Kurt was okay too. “Hey Mike.” Kurt says and smiles weakly at him as he unconsciously takes Blaine’s outstretched hand to get up. “This is Blaine.” Kurt gestures to him, only letting go of his hand after a few seconds, Blaine notices. Blaine and Mike grip arms in greeting. 

“A nurse should definitely take a look at your eye.” Mike says, sucking in a breath at the sight of the shiner forming around Kurt’s right eye. 

“I’ll take you to the nurse, Kurt.” Blaine says, hoping not to sound too eager. This boy just took a punch for him and he was not about to let him out of his sight anytime soon. 

The smile Kurt gives him lights up his world and Blaine isn’t able to say anything, thankfully Mike does. “Well, if you both go, you’re going to miss your first class.” 

“That’s okay, I have Faction History. I won’t miss that.” Kurt answers truthfully and Blaine suddenly remembers – 

“Really? I have Faction History too. And I _really_ don’t like that class.” Right after it leaves his mouth, he realizes that was way too truthful and a bit selfish seeing as he would enjoy not being in the class. He quickly makes up for it, “But your eye is more important, Kurt. I really think we should get you to the nurse right away.” 

Mike catches the change, but he sees that it doesn’t even phase Kurt. “Okay, okay. You Abnegation are more worried about my health than I am.”

“Alright, I’ll see you guys later!” Mike says and gives Blaine a last knowing look before he blends into the crowd moving towards their classes. Blaine turns back to Kurt only to catch him staring at him. That familiar blush creeps up his pale neck again.

Blaine bashfully responds, “Um, I have no idea where the nurse is. Sorry, I’m not a very good escort.”

Kurt’s laugh brings a huge grin to his face and he can’t help but laugh too. “It’s okay,” Kurt says offering his arm, “I’ll escort you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt’s heart is _pounding_ in his chest and believes that Blaine can feel it too what with him being close and clutching his arm and – _shit_. What was Blaine saying?

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Oh, sorry. I was just wondering, why – I just didn’t think – I’m – “ Blaine stumbled on his words and Kurt thought he looked so _damn_ cute when he was flustered like that. But then he reminded himself that he knew _nothing_ about this boy and yet – he couldn’t help the immediate attraction he felt towards him and the way he, he – Kurt was – 

“ – At a loss for words?” Kurt supplied both for Blaine and for himself. Blaine lowered his head in defeat and mumbled, “Yeah…” 

They continue down the stairs for one more flight before Kurt comes up with a truthful and non-creepy answer to why he went against social norms and defended this beautiful, beautiful boy clutching his arm.

“Well, I couldn’t just let him push you around like that, I mean, you weren’t even in the way.” Blaine nods but frowns at the last part. “That’s not what I meant. Look, I don’t talk to a lot of Abnegation – “ 

“But, you know Mike.” Blaine interrupts with eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand. They round another corner and continue down another flight stairs. Their voices echo down the stairwell and their steps beat in sync. 

“Yes, I do know Mike. But I only know him from my Chorus class.” Kurt explains and catches the light that sparks in Blaine’s eyes. “Do you like to sing, Blaine?” he asks curiously. This time it’s Blaine’s turn to blush a dark pink. Kurt just wants to reach out and feel the heat on his face, but he knows it’s not right, so for now the boy just clutching his arm is enough. 

“Y-yes, but I, I’m not very g-good at all.” Blaine stammers and blinks his eyelashes a little too much. Even though he doesn’t lie himself, Kurt knows how to identify when someone else is lying. Before Kurt could call him out, Blaine surprisingly continues, “Ironically, I’m in Chorus class too.”

Kurt spies Blaine peeking out from underneath his eyelashes. Kurt blinks. He’s surprised not only at the fact that they have two classes together now, but also at the subtle selfishness that this Abnegation boy gives off. Kurt hasn’t met many Abnegation, but he knows they don’t normally act like this. Then again, he’s never met anyone _quite_ like Blaine.

“We have that class together too,” he says, trying not to sound too excited, but he catches the slight smile on Blaine’s lips. Kurt hesitates and Blaine casts a searching glance into his eyes. “What I was trying to say earlier – “ 

“Boys?” a voice is directed at them from the bottom of the next stairwell. Mr. Schuester, Kurt’s Chorus teacher, wears a worried face from below them. Kurt lets go of Blaine’s arm at the same moment Blaine does, and they share a quick glance before continuing down the stairs to meet the teacher. 

“Hi, Mr. Schuester,” Kurt chirps in hopes to expel the awkwardness. He gestures to Blaine. “This is Blaine, um – I actually don’t know your last name.” 

“Anderson.” Blaine supplies and holds out his hand for Mr. Schuester to shake. The teacher grips his hand firmly and Kurt notices Blaine eyeing Schuester’s wardrobe. His Chorus teacher is not from Erudite like most teachers, so instead of sporting the bold blue that Kurt believes would actually look quite nice on him, he wears the hideous red and yellow of Amity. However, Kurt knows it suits Mr. Schuester’s personality, he has certainly kept their Chorus class more peaceful than before when they would constantly try to strangle each other. 

But Kurt also notices Mr. Schuester eyeing his face where his bruise must be quite obvious against his pale complexion. 

“Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you. I think I might have seen your name on my roster list for Chorus. You’re new right? From Chicago?” said Mr. Schuester with a calming smile. Blaine nodded in the affirmative. Kurt was hoping he would continue to bombard Blaine with questions so that he wouldn’t ask Kurt what happened to his face, which would inevitably lead to the reasons Kurt stood up for Blaine and he was _not_ ready to go down that road. He wasn’t sure he even understood it himself. 

“Awesome, well I hope you like singing. I can’t wait to have you in my class.” Mr. Schuester assured Blaine. Then Kurt saw his brows furrow as he turned to him. “Now, would you care to tell me what happened to your face, Kurt?”

Kurt could practically feel Blaine stiffen next to him. He lowered his eyes to the ground. He couldn’t lie; he didn’t know how to pull it off. Plus, that would go against his Faction and his family and this really wasn’t worth it. Was it?

“It was a Dauntless boy.” Blaine spoke up and Kurt could hear a slight shake in his voice. Kurt knew that was all he could say because saying the rest would be taboo for him. No one in Abnegation spoke about the other Faction’s harassments against them – it just wasn’t done.   
Schuester looked at them both curiously. Kurt cut in.

“Mr. Schuester, the boy came out of nowhere and just shoved Blaine up against the wall. Blaine wasn’t doing anything. I couldn’t just let him get away with that. I- I may have provoked him. He hit me after that.” 

Surprisingly, Mr. Schuester laughed at the last part. “That definitely sounds like the Kurt I know. But boys, we don’t tolerate violence here” and at Kurt’s protest he added “or provocation. I’m going to need to take you both down to the headmaster’s office to report this.”

Kurt couldn’t believe this. Not that he was being punished, but that Blaine was also being brought down with him. Blaine was the victim here. He still had no idea why he cared so much about this boy, for gosh sakes it’s only Blaine’s _first day_ , but he couldn’t let this happen.

“Mr. Schuester, I don’t understand. I know why I’m being punished, but why Blaine? He didn’t even do anything! He didn’t fight back!” Blaine’s hands were in his pockets and his eyes fixed to the ground. Kurt couldn’t guess what was going on in his head, but he knew he wasn’t going to stand up for himself just like he wouldn’t when the Dauntless boy targeted him.

Mr. Schuester’s stern voice took hold but the soft and weary look in his eyes just about extinguished Kurt’s anger. “Kurt. You know I value you as a student. You’re exceptionally smart. But think about what would happen if a situation involving Dauntless, Candor, and Abnegation in a cross-Faction school became public and only Dauntless and Candor got in trouble? It would mean that someone valued Abnegation over the other two Factions. The rules of a cross-Faction school include in the case of any cross-Faction quarrels, all Factions involved are given the same punishment. This is so that young Faction members will understand where other Faction members come from and so that they treat each other with respect and don’t start quarrels in the first place.” 

Kurt let out a sigh. He was right. Kurt glanced at Blaine and saw an expression he couldn’t place. He wasn’t looking at Kurt. His stomach clenched and he cursed himself for the hundredth time in the last hour for making such an enormous mess. Mr. Schuester gestured for them to follow and they continued down the last few flights of stairs.

* * *

The headmaster had agreed to meet Mr. Schuester, Kurt, and Blaine in the nurse’s room so that Kurt could get his eye checked out while they told him what happened. The nurse was applying a soothing gel to the dark bruise around Kurt’s right eye at the moment as he finished telling the entire story, including the embarrassing things Kurt had said to the Dauntless boy. 

Headmaster Figgins was a short, dark-skinned man known for his fairness and, just like Kurt, he was from Candor as well. He had listened to Kurt’s story without interruption but had glanced at Blaine a few times. Blaine was perched in a chair in the corner next to Mr. Schuester and looked like he was about to throw up. 

“Well, Mr. Hummel, I can’t ignore the way you acted nor Mr. Anderson’s involvement in the matter.” At this, Kurt darted a look at Mr. Schuester who shook his head ever so slightly. So Kurt says nothing yet again. “So, I think it’s only fair that all three of you serve detention after school today. Since Mr. Schuester is covering the detention shifts this month, you will report to him in the Chorus room after the last bell. Now, since you both have successfully avoided your first classes, you should head to your second class. Try not to get into any more trouble. It’s only the first day, boys.” Said Figgins with a sigh. He nodded at Mr. Schuester and left the nurse’s office. 

Blaine still did not meet Kurt’s eyes, but he had started to chew on his lower lip. Although he felt a pang in his heart, Kurt found this little habit to be deeply endearing for some reason. 

It seemed that the nurse had applied all the salve that she owned onto Kurt’s eye because it felt a lot heavier than before but that could have just been the swelling. The nurse was the one to break the silence. “Your eye is going to be just fine, Mr. Hummel. It wasn’t too bad of a punch.” She smoothed out her blue dress. “You are free to go.” She beamed at Kurt. 

“All right boys, let’s go,” Mr. Schuester said. Kurt hopped off the patient’s table and Blaine rose slowly from his chair. They followed Schuester into the hallway and up the stairwell for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

Kurt followed first behind Mr. Schuester and Blaine lagged behind last. His consistent longing to talk to this boy had greatly increased over the last half hour. It baffled him how much of an influence Blaine had on him. Kurt couldn’t place the reason but his adorable smile, unruly brown curls, and endearing short stature definitely contributed to this overwhelming feeling.

Kurt knew that cross-Faction relationships were frowned upon. They weren’t forbidden by any means but they led to difficult circumstances, which resulted in complicated home lives. Relationships between people of two different Factions usually didn’t last very long due to the differing Faction morals. It was also difficult to decide where the couple lived because choosing one Faction over the other would be emotionally devastating for one, they would have to leave the life and family and society they’ve known and chosen in the first place to live in the one their partner is in. It’s a lot of stress on both sides for the couple and usually it’s too much to handle. 

But why was Kurt even thinking about this? He couldn’t possibly start a relationship with Blaine. _Blaine_ … No. Relationships between people in Candor was usually hard enough due to the fact that truth is practically exhaled in all conversations whether it wants to be heard or not, it was just the way of life. Not to mention, Kurt doesn’t even know how Blaine feels. It’s more than likely Blaine thinks he’s just helping him because he feels bad for him. 

Okay, that might be partially true. But those _golden hazel eyes_. He couldn’t say no. He couldn’t stand to see the hurt there and the pain that lingered. All Kurt wanted was to see him _smile_. This heat in the pit of Kurt’s stomach seemed to roar every time Blaine gave him that brilliant smile. It was as if the clouds parted and the sun shone down on Blaine and his glorious crown of brown curls. It was completely unfair how attractive this boy was. 

Even now when they had reached the top floor, Kurt chanced a look back at Blaine when he was holding the door and caught a glimpse of his taut muscles when his robe slid up his arm as he caught the door. Their eyes met. Blaine had caught his line of sight. A blush covered his face but no smile graced his features. He pulled his robe back down his arm and skirted around him towards the classroom Mr. Schuester had entered. Kurt frowned. Something wasn’t right.


	4. Chapter 4

_Why._

That’s all Blaine wanted to know. He was prepared for everyone at the school to ignore him or to hate on him, but then _he_ had the audacity to save him from his every day life. 

And those _eyes_. No. It wasn’t fair. Those blue eyes as deep and mysterious as the ocean completely broke down the walls he had so carefully constructed around him. 

Blaine already had a hard enough time keeping up the Abnegation façade. He needed those walls and that mask to hide behind in society. But all of his Abnegation morals and teachings went out the window when Kurt _smiled_ and those eyes lit up his world like no other. 

But again, _why_? Blaine had never felt this way before about any other boy. He had known he was gay for a while now and homosexuality was not frowned upon in society – he just hadn’t found any guys attractive or worthwhile. He had eyed a few boys here and there, but he had never pursued any of them because they were all outside of his Faction. But then again, so was Kurt. 

But he stood up for Blaine. He took a _punch_ for Blaine. Despite all the cultural norms that caused other Factions to ignore Abnegation or to treat them like dirt, Kurt stood up for Blaine. Kurt cared. Or did he? What was his motive for helping Blaine? It certainly didn’t help his status at school or among his Faction. He didn’t gain any friends, though maybe some gossip on the side. But _maybe_ … no. Kurt couldn’t possibly – no way. Blaine wouldn’t let himself linger on the possibility – because it wasn’t a possibility. Kurt had only known him barely a day. 

Blaine was in the Chorus room right now sitting in a chair in the back row on the far side – farthest away from Kurt who was sitting in the front row by the door. Blaine was glad Kurt had given him his space. This way, Blaine wouldn’t have to be tempted to say something to those _beautiful_ , deep blue eyes and he wouldn’t have a chance to make another social blunder that could get him in trouble – again. 

Every time Blaine sneaked a peak at the fair-skinned boy, he saw the harsh purple bruise on his right eye and his stomach clenched. It must hurt – a lot. 

A shrill bell sounds in the hallway and Blaine bolts straight up in his chair and immediately looks at Kurt. The boy looks over at him and smiles and his tinkling laughter fills the room. “Blaine, its just the bell for the end of first period. Chorus should start soon.”

Before Blaine can even respond, the Chorus room door opens wide and a light-hearted scream fills the room as a dark-skinned girl in red and yellow runs in to meet Kurt in a warm embrace. “Kurt. What the heck happened to your face, boy?!” she exclaims tilting his head to examine the damage.

Blaine’s breath hitches in his throat as he waits for Kurt’s answer. But he only leans in and whispers something in the girl’s ear and she nods. The girl then notices Blaine in the corner. “Who’s this handsome fella, Kurt?” But by this time, other students are filing in and Mr. Schuester appears at the front of the class. The girl takes a seat next to Kurt. Blaine recognizes two familiar faces amongst the students. Puck jerks his head in greeting but goes to sit next to a tall, dark-haired girl in black clothing too. Mike waves and bounds up towards Blaine and sits next to him.

“Hey, Blaine! I didn’t know you were in Chorus!” Mike exclaimed, a smile already on his face. 

“Yeah, I’m kinda surprised I’m here too.” Blaine admitted but returned Mike’s smile. “So, what exactly do we do in this class? I mean I know we’re supposed to sing but…” Mr. Schuester stepped to the front of the class.

“Okay guys, settle down. I know you were all here last year, but I think it’s only fair to introduce our newest member, Blaine Anderson.” Mr. Schuester gestured for him to come up to the front of the class. His stomach dropped. As if he didn’t already have a difficult enough morning. Mike gave him a pat on the back, but he could feel all the eyes in the room on him. But he only searched for one pair. Those blue eyes found his and they gave him a certain reassurance he didn’t know he needed. 

And then he tripped on his stupid Abnegation robe. He could hear the sucked in breaths of the other students as his hands slapped the floor to stop himself. He groaned at his stupidity and lack of coordination. Why couldn’t things just go smoothly for once?

“Blaine, are you okay?” Mr. Schuester asked worriedly reaching down to grab his arm to help him up. Blood rushed to his face and he thought it _must_ be in flames by now –

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I seem to be all over the place today don’t I?” Blaine asked with a weak chuckle. He refused to look at Kurt. He could just imagine the pity he had seen in his eyes earlier returning to make him feel helpless. Mr. Schuester gave him a small smile, but proceeded to introduce him to the class.

“This is Blaine Anderson. He’s from Chicago. He went to an all-Abnegation school there called Dalton Academy so this is quite a new experience for him. Blaine was in the Chorus class there too and actually in a very well known singing group called The Warblers. I want you all to give him a warm welcome and make him feel at home here, okay?” All the students nodded their heads and gave an “Okay, Mr. Schue” or “Sure thing, Mr. Schuester” before the teacher patted him on the back for him to take his seat again. 

“So, I know it’s the first day and all, but I want today’s exercise to be memorable especially since I’m going to make you repeat it in the spring.” Mr. Schuester gave them all a mischievous grin before he continued. “For today’s lesson, I want you all to think about which Faction you want to join in the spring after your Aptitude Tests. I know it’s early, but I then want you to sing a song about your choice or the feelings that go with your choice. You don’t have to tell us what you’re feeling or which Faction you’re choosing – just simply sing your song to us. In the spring, I will have you all re-evaluate your choices and choose a different song, no matter if you’ve changed your mind about your Faction. Sound good?” 

The whole class looked excited and all started talking at once. Mike turned to Blaine. He knew what he was going to ask before he asked it.

“… are you?” Mike asked quietly even though the rest of the class was loud enough talking over each other. He was asking Blaine if he was going to leave Abnegation. It was _the_ question for a young Abnegation member. It was also the ultimate betrayal if they said yes. They were not only leaving their family, but they were betraying the morals of their Faction. They were being selfish and choosing themselves and their own prospects over the community’s. So, Blaine said the only rational thing he could.

“No, I’m not leaving Abnegation.” He didn’t meet Mike’s eyes. “What about you?”

“I – I’m not sure.” Blaine’s eyes flicked up towards Mike’s. His eyes were testing and searching Blaine’s. Blaine nodded his head ever so slightly to show him that he understood even if he wasn’t brave enough to admit his doubts too. A shy smile played on Mike’s lips, but it never reached his eyes. It seemed that Mike trusted him to keep his doubts a secret – Blaine knew he could do that. He also knew that he had found a friend. They fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the rest of the class explain and argue and gush over their Factions or the Factions they wanted to be in. 

Blaine understood now that Chorus was a place where no one would judge you or hold anything against you. It was a place to just be _you_. He looked over at Kurt and saw him arguing animatedly with a short brown-haired girl also in Candor’s black and white. 

Blaine had thought about being in different Factions even though he thought he’d always be stuck in Abnegation. He wasn’t sure his family would ever understand or forgive him for leaving. Especially Alie. _Alie_. What would she think if he just up and left after the Choosing Ceremony? How would she feel if he chose another Faction over her and their family? 

He could feel the burn behind his eyes even at the thought. He couldn’t do that to her. He knows that she will choose Abnegation in her Choosing Ceremony. It doesn’t matter that he might have wanted to go to Amity where he could be at peace with himself and just be nice to others. Or what about Erudite? He could study any subject and read all the books he wanted to instead of it being a self-indulgent act. Dauntless had never been his first choice, but he had always wanted to stand up to the people who had tormented his Faction for so long. To finally show them that he was just as strong as them, if not stronger. Blaine had thought about Candor, the allure of being purely honest to himself and to others, not having to hide behind the façade of his Faction. Not to mention, he would probably be able to see Kurt. 

Sweet, beautiful, strong _Kurt_. With those ocean eyes and charming smile and perfectly coiffed hair and immaculate skin – he could be with him. He could truly and honestly tell him how he felt without it jeopardizing everything.

But Blaine knew that it was all out of his reach. He really didn’t have any control over his future. And even if he did somehow find the courage to change Factions, it would break his heart to leave Alie and to leave his parents. Not to mention, he would have to be strong enough to pass initiation into the Faction of his choice. It wasn’t likely. 

The class put him in a rut for the rest of the day. He was deeply depressed as the thoughts of his different possible Faction lives rolled around in his head, unable to grab any of them. He was so detached that he almost ran straight into another Dauntless boy. He tried to get out of the way in time, but he just ended up losing his balance. 

The boy snapped his arm out and jabbed his elbow right into Blaine’s gut sending all the air in his lungs whooshing out. The force made his body hit the ground hard. A harsh voice whispered in his ear, “You won’t have your _boyfriend_ to protect you after detention.” He was too dizzy from lack of air to see where the boy went. But he could feel the ice creep into the pit of his stomach. The Dauntless boy must have told all of his friends about the incident earlier. Trying not to make a scene and look like a fish out of water, he rolled onto his side and grabbed his bag that had fallen.

* * *

Dread filled Blaine’s body as he anxiously awaited the end of school and his inevitable detention. There weren’t any familiar faces in his last period even though he knew he couldn’t reach out to them if there were. Social protocol didn’t allow it. He couldn’t ask anyone for help, it was against the ways of Abnegation. 

He nearly threw up when he thought about Alie. He had to walk her home. She didn’t know about his detention. He didn’t want her to walk home alone because he wasn’t sure they wouldn’t target her too. But Blaine wasn’t about to lead her right into what he knew was going to be a beat-up session. But what was he supposed to do? He knew she wouldn’t let him walk right into it if she knew. Blaine couldn’t skirt around them forever though.

He jumped as the last bell rang. Blaine’s skin broke out into a cold sweat as he grabbed his bag and headed for the hallway with the other students. His heart sped up every time he saw black clothing for fear it was Dauntless – or Kurt. Most of all, he didn’t want Kurt to help him again. He couldn’t stand feeling so helpless and weak in his eyes. 

The laughter and voices of the other students echoed in the hallway as he headed to the Chorus classroom. Blaine was afraid the classroom would be empty, but Mr. Schuester was organizing sheets of music on top of the piano when he walked in. “Hey, Blaine!” he said cheerfully, but catching a glimpse of Blaine’s pale face he changed his tone. “Are you okay? You don’t look well.” 

Blaine tried to plaster on his best Abnegation smile when he said, “Oh, no. I’m fine, Mr. Schuester. Really.” He could tell he hadn’t really convinced him, but he didn’t push Blaine any further. 

“Well, do you have any work from your classes today that you can do?” Mr. Schuester asked. Blaine nodded and set his bag down next to a chair in the front row and pulled out a textbook while wondering when Kurt was going to get here when – 

“Hi, Mr. Schuester.” Kurt’s soft voice filled the room and Blaine couldn’t help but look up at the boy that made him feel so much. The bruise was still there taunting him on Kurt’s right eye. Blaine felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Kurt smiled at him as he dropped his bag next to a seat away from Blaine – much closer than in Chorus – and pulled out a textbook to read. 

“Hey boys, I’ll be in and out of the detention room making copies. I know you guys won’t go anywhere but just make sure to tell Roland when he gets here.” Mr. Schuester said as he stepped out of the classroom.

A brief moment passed before Blaine and Kurt looked at each other at the same time and burst out laughing. _Roland_. Blaine didn’t know what those Dauntless parents were thinking, but that name didn’t sound tough at all. They couldn’t stop laughing as they both clutched their stomachs and let their laughter fill the room.

As their laughter died to quiet chuckling, Blaine wiped tears out of his eyes and smiled at Kurt. “Thank you.” Blaine said suddenly. Even though the words had come out of nowhere, Blaine knew they were sincere. 

“For what?” Kurt asked, his bright, blue eyes shining in interest. Blaine knew he had to tell the truth. It was what Kurt valued and at this rate, Blaine had the feeling Kurt wouldn’t tell on him. He took a deep breath.

“For standing up for me. I don’t know why you did it and I know you really weren’t supposed to, but I just want you to know that I’m grateful.” Blaine couldn’t look at him. He was afraid he would see the pity in his eyes. Instead, he felt Kurt’s hands on his.

“I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Kurt said. And Blaine’s heart nearly exploded when he looked in his eyes because he could see that he meant it. 

Kurt’s eyes were a soft, light blue and his smile was kind and Blaine wanted to just melt into his arms. He knew it would be safe and warm there and Kurt would _understand_ above all. But Blaine just stared into his eyes, squeezed his hands, and beamed at him. And Blaine knew that everything would be okay if he kept Kurt in his world. He couldn’t let this boy go.

“Oh, well _look_ who’s crossing Factions.” They hadn’t even heard the door open, but they quickly untangled their hands from each other and blushed furiously. The Dauntless boy strolled in with a look of pure loathing on his face. He had his prey cornered. Blaine selfishly wished that Mr. Schuester would come back soon. 

“Hello, _Roland_.” Kurt emphasized with a smirk. “It’s good to see you again.” Roland’s face fell for a second but it quickly turned into a harsh sneer.

“Do you want another dent in your face, Hummel? I would gladly oblige.” Roland said threateningly, his hands balling into fists and starting towards them. 

“Don’t you dare touch him,” Blaine said suddenly, standing in front of Kurt. He didn’t know what came over him, but he wasn’t about to let this _Roland_ hurt Kurt. Not again. Not ever again. He heard Kurt gasp behind him and he saw Roland’s eyebrows rise in curiosity and disbelief. 

Blaine was scared. He was scared because he was going against his Faction and against his Faction’s way of life. His hands were slick with sweat and a lump formed in his throat. He didn’t know what his emotions were doing – he had never done anything like this before. 

Blaine could feel Kurt’s hand grip his arm and try to pull him back, but he stood his ground. “ _Blaine_ ”, Kurt whispered behind him, “ _Sit down_!” 

“Well, well, well. Here’s something I’ve never seen before: an Abnegation standing his ground,” Roland laughed hollowly, “Remember what my friend said earlier, Anderson. Don’t forget.” He gave Blaine a cruel smile before he headed to the other side of the room where he proceeded to stretch out on a few chairs presumably to sleep. 

Kurt succeeded in pulling Blaine down into the seat next to him, but really Blaine’s knees had given out from underneath him. His hands began to shake and he felt nauseous. Kurt was rubbing slow, soothing circles between his shoulder blades. “Blaine, what did his friend say earlier? What happened?” Kurt whispered so that Roland didn’t hear. The physical gesture was too much. Blaine couldn’t breathe. Blaine couldn’t do this. He couldn’t bring Kurt into this. He needed to protect this boy that had thrown his whole reputation on the line for him. He just shook his head.

“It’s nothing. He said nothing.” Blaine muttered and moved a few chairs away, dragging his backpack with him. He didn’t see the shocked and hurt look on Kurt’s face, but Blaine could feel the tug on his heart and the burn in his eyes as he tried to focus on the textbook in front of him. Eventually, Kurt turned back to his own textbook. 

Mr. Schuester returned a few minutes after carrying a large stack of music sheets. “Ah, Roland. You finally came to join us.” At Mr. Schuester’s voice, Roland’s head popped up and he pretended like he hadn’t been sleeping. “Maybe you can work on some schoolwork?” He suggested and Roland grumbled as he grabbed a book out of his bag and began to read. 

If Mr. Schuester noticed the tension in the room, he didn’t say anything. Blaine spent the rest of the detention holding back the sobs that were threatening to make themselves known in the quiet room. His eyes burned and his pulse had quickened. Detention was nearing its end and Blaine was not ready. He knew Roland would meet him outside alone with the rest of his Dauntless friends that no doubt were waiting for them. 

Blaine was prepared to take all of the bruises, broken ribs, and punches if it meant that his sister didn’t have to. But he didn’t know how he was going to get her home safely without her knowing about the Dauntless. Maybe he could get Kurt to take her – and it was as if Mr. Schuester was reading his mind. 

“Oh, and Blaine?” Blaine’s head snapped up at his name and his eyes focused on Mr. Schuester looking at him worriedly. “I forgot to tell you earlier. I had Mike Chang walk your sister home because of your detention. You don’t have to worry about her.” Blaine could _feel_ the tension lift from his shoulders because now he could bear this burden on his own. He thanked Mr. Schuester and turned back to his textbook.

He hadn’t read a word and judging from Kurt’s body language, he hadn’t turned a page either. Blaine suddenly realized that Kurt would be walking out of detention with him and Roland. Kurt was going to witness them beat the crap out of him. Blaine cursed silently to himself. He just wanted this caring boy to be out of harms way. Particularly Blaine’s path because it seemed to be littered with such _precious_ stones such as Roland. 

Blaine’s nerves were shot by the time Mr. Schuester gave them the okay to leave detention. He ever-so-slowly started to put his textbook in his bag. 

“Hey Kurt? Could I ask your opinion on these lesson topics for this next week? I’m not really sure …” Kurt had gathered up his stuff quickly and jumped to Mr. Schuester’s side at these words. Blaine would have found it positively adorable if he wasn’t about to throw up from the perfection of the situation now. Blaine could get beat up without any witnesses. Great. 

Roland had already disappeared so Blaine packed up the rest of his stuff and with a wave to Mr. Schuester and a strained smile to Kurt, he headed into the hallway and down the stairwell. 

The stairs seemed to go on forever in a downward spiral and Blaine was starting to get dizzy. The ice in the pit of his stomach had returned and the cold sweat was back, lingering on his skin. He tried to take deep breaths but they never managed to get past the lump that had formed in his throat. He felt like he was about to meet Death. 

His footsteps echoed heavily on the last steps of the stairwell and he paused in front of the door to the outside of the school. He knew what lay on the other side. He wanted to run, but he couldn’t. He knew they would just find him the next day. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

The door opened to the back of the school. Three walls of the school made a closed courtyard and faced an empty street. No one would be able to see him die. Well, except for the four Dauntless boys leaning up against the opposite wall. 

Fear spread like lightning throughout Blaine’s body and in a moment of panic, he threw down his bookbag and darted towards the road. Blaine didn’t get very far before strong arms grabbed him around the middle and tackled him to the ground. He was rolled over and his arms were pinned to his sides by the knees of the Dauntless boy above him – _Roland_. 

“You gonna fight back now, Anderson?” his fist came back and then collided with Blaine’s nose with brute force. He heard the crack and felt the warm blood flow down his face. “Didn’t think so.” He smirked. His friends laughed behind him. 

The pain was overwhelming. But Blaine knew that the more he struggled the more fun it would be for the Dauntless. If he took their assault in silence, they might just let him go alive. At least, that was his plan.

Roland got up and pulled Blaine up by the collar of his robe, which was soaked with blood by now. His friends grabbed Blaine’s arms and held them behind his back, pushing his stomach out for Roland to punch. 

“So, what’s up with you and Hummel?” Roland sneered. He must be a talkative bully, Blaine concluded. He wasn’t about to give him any satisfaction by answering, but Blaine really didn’t have answer. “Oh, not the talkative type, Anderson? Well, I’ll make you _scream_.”

Blaine readied himself as Roland pounded his fist numerous times into his gut, earning a painful grunt from Blaine’s throat. He could tell that Roland was getting frustrated. As if at once, the other Dauntless let go of him and dropped into the grass and all the air in his lungs left for the second time that day. 

There was no warning. The boys began to kick him while he was on the ground. His back, his spine, his legs – save for his head. He knew that they didn’t want there to be _that_ much evidence. His nose wasn’t too bad, but the rest of the injuries would hide underneath his robe, Roland knew that. 

Blaine tried to get up or roll away, but he was only pushed down to the ground again and hit harder. He didn’t have the energy or the dignity to scream. He knew it wouldn’t help. They probably would just clap a hand over his mouth.

His breath was reduced to sharp panting and small cries escaped his mouth. He hadn’t realized he was crying until the grass in front of him was soaking wet. He was shaking and moaning and sobs racked his body as he tried to slip away from this awful reality.

He felt like a dense ball of pain. He couldn’t move anymore. He thought of Alie and his parents. They wouldn’t know what happened to him. No one would know. 

But it stopped. The kicking and punching had finally stopped. Blaine hadn’t realized because the pain was still throbbing and he still couldn’t move. He had closed his eyes at some point, but he now opened them to see where the Dauntless had gone. 

He didn’t see any feet near him, but he could feel someone approaching, running towards him. He tried to roll over to ready himself, but he was dead weight. 

“ _Blaine_.” His voice breathed in his ear and Blaine could feel the pain and worry in his voice as his tears fell thicker and faster. He couldn’t believe how much this boy cared for him; he didn’t think it could be possible. But it was unmistakably there in his voice. He could feel Kurt’s hands brushing over his body – looking for broken bones. 

Kurt whispered his name over and over and was trying to control the flow of tears from his own eyes. Blaine could hear his sobs and the soothing fingers he ran through his curls. His voice was soft and angelic. “Stay with me Blaine. My dad is on his way. You’re going to be fine.” 

Blaine decided that he would be okay dying this way, with Kurt comforting him and talking to him so sweetly. His brain was a little fuzzy and his body felt so _heavy_. But Kurt’s voice was lovely and he wanted Blaine to stay awake. He tried the best he could, but the darkness was so inviting…


	5. Chapter 5

“Careful with his head, Dad!” Kurt exclaimed as Mr. Hummel wrapped his arms under Blaine’s legs and around his waist to lift him out of the car. Kurt had been hysterical when his dad had pulled up to the side of the school where Kurt had told him to pick him up after detention. He was sobbing uncontrollably and shaking Blaine, simultaneously shouting his name to keep him conscious. Blaine lost consciousness before Burt had reached them and Kurt almost lost it. 

This boy could _not_ die on him. Not now. Not _ever_. 

Kurt had not expected the scene that met him when he exited the building. Five Dauntless guys surrounded Blaine’s small form on the grass. He writhed and groaned in excruciating pain each time a foot connected with his body. Kurt was frozen. He had never witnessed this much hate against Abnegation and he had also never felt this _much_ for one.

His heart had constricted painfully in his chest as he stumbled forward, the screams torn from his throat, “Get the hell away from him!!” He continued yelling profanities at the Dauntless, scattering them effectively. They were caught in the act; they didn’t want to linger for Kurt to identify them.

Half running, half stumbling, Kurt had fallen to Blaine’s side filled with fear and concern. He had checked him for any serious injuries and had tried to keep him conscious until his dad arrived. When he finally did, there was a silent agreement that Blaine would not be taken to the hospital – there would be too many questions. 

In the present, Kurt’s dad lays Blaine down on the couch in the living room as Kurt hovers with a blanket. Burt leaves the room to find what Kurt presumes should be a first aid kit.

Gently laying the blanket down on top of the boy’s limp figure, Kurt brushes a loose curl off Blaine’s forehead. Blaine’s face is covered in dried blood from what Kurt guesses is a broken nose. He notices the slight rise and fall of Blaine’s chest and takes comfort in the small movement. A lump rises in his throat as he thinks of what this poor boy has been through on his _first day_. 

He hears his dad clear his throat from behind him and he jumps up to move out of the way. He perches on the armchair next to the couch near Blaine’s head as his dad gives him a look and proceeds to tend to Blaine’s injuries. Kurt knew Carole had taught him a thing or two about first aid and he smiled as his dad carefully wiped the blood off Blaine’s face. 

Kurt still hasn’t told his father what happened. He assumes he has it all figured it out by now though. 

“Dad?” he asked quietly. “I – “ 

“Kurt. We don’t have to talk about it.” His dad replied, discarding a bloody tissue and grabbing a fresh one. 

“I know, Dad. And I know we’re not supposed to talk about it, but I don’t understand why I feel like this.” Kurt’s voice broke as tears began to fall down his face again for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Burt’s face softened as he lowered the first aid kit and took Kurt’s hands in his. 

“You know you can tell me anything, Kurt. I’m always here for you.”

His sobs subsided for a minute. He gestured to his black eye, “Well, I didn’t get this from the boys after school. I got it from defending Blaine before first period.” Anger flickered across Burt’s face before he nodded for Kurt to continue. “One boy pushed him out of nowhere, Dad. He wasn’t doing anything and he just targeted him. I was talking to him briefly before it happened, we were meeting for the first time and Dad, he’s so sweet and kind – “ The sobs returned to shake Kurt’s body and Burt wrapped him in a hug. 

After a minute, Burt released him and asked him seriously, “So, you like this boy?” he jerked his head to where Blaine was lying on the couch. Kurt looked at Blaine, so innocent and young, sprawled out on the couch. He smiled knowingly and nodded confidently. 

“Yes.” He said simply looking at his father again. Burt simply said, “Okay” and turned back to tend to Blaine. Kurt smiled lovingly at his father. He was truly fortunate to have a father that was so tolerant and caring. 

He couldn’t possibly imagine a life with parents who didn’t support him or trust him. Kurt’s eyes studied Blaine on the couch as he wondered what Blaine’s parents were like, what his home life was like. Kurt hoped he was happy there even if he couldn’t be at school. He couldn’t imagine a life of pure selflessness though and the thought that Blaine led that kind of life only made his heart grow more for this boy.

“Kurt?” He focused back on the present and looked at his dad. “Could you hold his head? I’m going to set his nose. Just so you know, he might wake up.” Kurt knelt behind Blaine’s head and held his face between his hands. He is close enough to really see the soft curve of his eyelashes against his cheeks and to smell the unique scent that lingers in Blaine’s curls. Kurt blushes at the absurdity of his thoughts considering the situation.

His dad sets his fingers on either side of Blaine’s nose. He pauses. He then jerks them to the right and Kurt hears the nose pop back into place. 

Blaine’s eyes snap open as a surprised shout leaves his mouth and tries to sit up. He doesn’t succeed because Burt and Kurt hold his shoulders down and he looks like he’s too weak to even stand up. Blood starts to flow out of his nose again at the readjustment and Kurt notes that Blaine’s robe is already ruined. Kurt can practically hear Blaine’s heartbeat speed up as his breathing becomes erratic and he grips the couch hard.

“Calm down, boy. You’re safe now.” Kurt hears him say, but all he can see is the fearful look in Blaine’s eyes as he stares up at his father. Blaine almost immediately relaxes when he catches sight of Kurt at his side and he allows himself to take deep breaths while watching Kurt mime breathing in and breathing out. Kurt hands him a few tissues and he wipes his face clean.

When Blaine’s calmed down a bit, Kurt smiles and says, “Hey.” His smile is weak, but Kurt can tell he’s glad to see him. Burt clears his throat and gestures awkwardly to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna… just go get… um, food and stuff.” He says as he backs out of the living room. Kurt and Blaine exchange fond looks. Kurt chuckles. 

“He’s really not all that intimidating. He means well.” Blaine nods, but his gaze is fixed on his hands. That unruly curl is back resting on Blaine’s forehead and all Kurt wants to do is brush it out of his face and hold him in his arms. But he doesn’t. He’s afraid of what Blaine might say or do.

“You really shouldn’t keep standing up for me. It’s going to get you into trouble.” Blaine said, his eyes earnest. Kurt sighed and really looked at the boy in front of him, so broken inside and out. He knew he couldn’t stop caring for him even if he tried. 

“I don’t know why,” Kurt began slowly, picking his words carefully so as not to tell the whole truth of how he felt for Blaine because even _he_ wasn’t ready to admit it to himself, “but I can’t stay away from you. There’s something about you that I just really like. And I care about you Blaine.” He could feel the blush giving him away as he felt it creep up his neck. Blaine gave him a shy smile.

“I really like you too, Kurt.” His heart jumped at the confession. Kurt tried not to look too pleased, but Blaine – _Blaine_ – had just told him he likes him. Even while freaking out and screaming internally, Kurt heard the sincerity in Blaine’s voice, and he caught the trace of sadness in his eyes. He knew Blaine was thinking about the realities of cross-Faction relationships. Kurt had thought about it many times himself.

He couldn’t deny his feelings for Blaine – and he guessed Blaine couldn’t either. But Kurt wasn’t sure about taking this step – heck, he still really didn’t know Blaine very well. But he _wanted_ to. And it was as if Blaine could read his mind.

“But I want to _know_ you, Kurt. I just – I need some time to get adjusted here. Everything is so new… and, and different…”

“And you’re not used to getting beat up on the first day of school.” Kurt finished for him and sighed deeply. “You shouldn’t have to Blaine. Can’t we tell someone about this?”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “No. No, you can’t tell _anyone_. I would get kicked out of Abnegation for sure… Factionless. I might as well just let them kill me.” His demeanor is just so frank about the whole statement that Kurt just wants to shake him and scream. He couldn’t just let Dauntless push him around like this. He needed to give a crap about his life, about himself. 

“Blaine, you can’t let them do this. I don’t know how long this has been going on for, but it needs to stop. You are worth so much more than they are treating you, you know that right?” Kurt’s eyes searched Blaine’s. He only saw the cool composure of Abnegation and he knew Blaine was bringing his wall back up again.

Blaine didn’t answer. He just stared down at his hands fiddling with his blood stained robe. Kurt felt ashamed that he couldn’t help Blaine more. He wanted to show him that he could choose to stand up for himself and to make a stand against this unnecessary and cruel violence towards Abnegation. But he was only one boy and he didn’t have the power or the voice to make a difference. Kurt guessed he could really only be here for Blaine when he needed him. 

“Do you want a clean shirt and pants?” asked Kurt cautiously. Blaine looked down at his torn up and bloody robe and grinned sheepishly at him. He nodded. Kurt returned the smile eagerly.

Leaning on Kurt heavily, he helped Blaine off the couch and across the living room towards the stairs. His father, of course, stopped them before they got very far. 

“I’m getting him some fresh clothes, Dad.” Kurt said before Burt could even get a word in. He didn’t say a word; he just nodded and smiled at Kurt with Blaine before heading back into the kitchen. 

Once downstairs, Kurt seated Blaine carefully on his bed before he zoomed around the room tossing articles of clothing aside. He eventually placed a soft white t-shirt with some plain black pants in Blaine’s hands before pushing him into the bathroom. 

Kurt had to take a few deep breaths. His heart was about to beat right out of his chest. He was so anxious that he had the jitters and his hands were shaking. 

_Blaine was in his house._   
_Blaine was in his bathroom._   
_Blaine was going to wear his clothes._

Kurt knew he was just being a silly, love-struck teenage boy, but he couldn’t help it. He had never felt this way about anyone else ever. And he certainly hadn’t had another teenage boy in his room – well Finn had been in his room, but he doesn’t count because he’s his stepbrother. 

Sitting on the bed and bouncing his knee, Kurt didn’t know how much time had passed or what was taking Blaine so long. He anxiety partially came from that fact that he _really_ wanted to see Blaine in something _other_ than his robe. His brain wasn’t working too clearly because in the next moment he found himself standing next to the bathroom door and knocking to see if Blaine was doing okay. When no answer came, a mixture of worry and curiosity pushed Kurt to open the bathroom door. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes. Blaine was completely shirtless, and pants less for that matter, wearing only boxers when Kurt walked in. He couldn’t stop the gasp that left his mouth. Covering Blaine’s entire body were purple bruises: outlining his ribcage, blooming over his stomach, accentuating his chest, and even spotted on his legs. His back looked like a mosaic of black and blue. Despite the sickening sight of the bruises, Kurt’s eyes roved over Blaine’s toned body and felt the heat of a blush rise in his face at the action, but he couldn’t stop himself. He knew Abnegation weren’t allowed to look in mirrors or work out because it was considered self-indulgent, but Blaine _had_ to have been doing _something_.

Blaine was tracing the contours of his face in the mirror with a puzzled look on his face. Kurt felt as if he should say something rather than just stand awkwardly in the doorway gawking at him, but Blaine notices him in the reflection of the mirror before he can say anything and whips around. Turning bright red, he grabs his mangled robe from the floor to cover himself.

“K-Kurt, I-I didn’t – “ Blaine stammered looking downright guilty. He turned his face away from Kurt and didn’t look at him. Kurt could practically feel the shame radiating off him. He couldn’t stand to see him this way, especially since he was the one that barged in. 

“Blaine, I’m so sorry. I- uh, didn’t mean to walk in, but you just didn’t answer and…” He grimaces at the situation. Abnegation don’t let anyone, except their husbands or wives, see them naked, hence the full-length robe. It was considered against Faction law for it to happen – if anyone found out that is. Kurt couldn’t believe how many rules they were breaking in one day. He _would_ find it ridiculous how much he was risking for this boy, if Blaine weren’t _completely_ worth it. Kurt chuckled a little bit and Blaine turned redder and clutched his robe tighter to his chest. 

“Oh, no no! I’m not laughing at you, Blaine! I was just thinking about how much trouble we’ve gotten ourselves into in one day. I think we’ve broken about fifty Faction rules?” This manages to coax a laugh out of Blaine and it warms Kurt’s heart to hear. 

“Yeah, I think that’s pretty accurate.” He says with a smile that reaches his eyes. Their eyes meet and Kurt feels his heart pound in his chest. 

He gestures to Blaine’s bruises and takes a step forward. “Those look really bad.” Blaine’s golden eyes stare into his, but he doesn’t make a move. Kurt opens the counter drawer next to Blaine’s hip and retrieves a jar of salve, similar to the one the nurse had used on Kurt’s eye. 

He holds up the jar for Blaine to see, silently asking his permission. Blaine still doesn’t move. His eyes are intense as they look into Kurt’s and he wishes he knew what Blaine was thinking.

His hands shake slightly as he unscrews the lid of the jar and scoops out a bit of the salve with his fingers. When he spreads it on Blaine’s bruise on his shoulder, Kurt’s hands immediately melt into his warm skin and they both relax. Blaine’s intake of breath sounds like it’s partially from pain and partially from the cool, soothing feeling on his skin. 

Blaine uncrosses his arms and lays the tattered robe on the bathroom counter and turns to face Kurt. He looks like he doesn’t know what to do with his hands so Kurt offers him the salve after he takes a scoop and carefully turns him around to start on his back. Kurt catches the shy smile on Blaine’s lips before he turns. 

The splatter of black and blue bruises on Blaine’s back brings fresh tears to Kurt’s eyes and a lump to rest in his throat. Kurt can practically hear the echo of the agonizing yells and groans from only a few hours earlier. Rubbing the salve gently into the bruises, Kurt holds his sobs in as the tears silently run down his face.

He curses himself for staying back to help Mr. Schuester for so long. He wishes he could have gotten there sooner. He wishes he could have beaten up the Dauntless boys for what they did. Blaine didn’t deserve this. 

And he still didn’t understand what his emotions were doing. Yes, Blaine was ridiculously gorgeous and attractive and he had a kind of hurt puppy character about him that made Kurt want to protect him from the world – but Kurt still didn’t know much about him. And as he interacted with Blaine more, Kurt realized he kept more of himself underneath the Abnegation façade than he thought. 

His hands traveled down to the tender bruises on Blaine’s side and lower back. Kurt could feel Blaine’s breath hitch slightly as his fingers grazed the purple marks. Blaine’s skin slid underneath his fingers as Blaine turned around to face him. 

Kurt let out a sob when he caught sight of his face, tears leaked from Blaine’s golden eyes and the sadness in them was just as evident. Blaine’s hand hesitated for a moment in front of Kurt’s face, poised to brush away the tears that were sliding down. Kurt was holding his breath. He wanted Blaine to break that barrier, to connect with Kurt and to trust him. Kurt just stared into his eyes earnestly. 

Blaine carefully brushed his thumb across Kurt’s cheek. Kurt leaned into the warm touch as his breathing evened out and the tears slowed. “Kurt, I –“ 

“Kurt?” Burt’s voice traveled down from the stairs and Kurt panicked. Blaine’s hand immediately flew from Kurt’s face and scrambled for the fresh clothes he picked out for him. Kurt ran out of the bathroom, shut the door, and landed on his bed just as his dad came into view on the stairs. “I’ve got snacks. I didn’t know what you guys like so I just brought a bunch of stuff –“ Burt paused, taking in Kurt on the bed, face slightly flushed and tear-stained, and the closed bathroom door. 

“Hi, Dad. Blaine’s still changing. What kind of snacks do you have?” He said anxiously trying to change the subject. 

“Kurt…” Burt’s voice sounded suspicious and curious as he set down the boxes of snacks he brought on Kurt’s bed. Before Kurt could say anything, the bathroom door opened. 

Kurt had to remember that his dad was standing _right there_ and forget that he had been closer than he was now to half-naked Blaine – this was fully-clothed Blaine. And Kurt certainly did not miss that robe.

The white t-shirt clung to Blaine’s torso in a way that made Kurt’s heart melt, but it also drew attention to the bruises that covered his arms. The black pants definitely complemented Blaine’s features better than the robe ever could. 

Blaine stood awkwardly in the doorway, wringing his hands around the bloody robe. “Um, thanks for the clean clothes.”

Kurt nodded. “Sure, no problem.” He could tell that the wall had returned in his father’s company. At this point, his father was still looking in between them, probably noticing the tension. But it surprised everyone, even Blaine, when Blaine spoke next. 

“Um, sir? Mr. Hummel?” Blaine directed at Burt.

“Call me Burt.” Kurt’s dad said giving him a nod to continue.

“Not to sound ungrateful, because I am deeply in both you and your son’s debt, but I don’t know if I can walk home in these clothes. I’m afraid I might get picked up for violating my Faction’s dress code.” Blaine said carefully. Burt nodded and cleared his throat. 

“Well, who said you were going to walk home? Not in those clothes and definitely not in the state you’re in.” Burt said casually. Kurt really wanted to hug his father right now. He knew this was a difficult and delicate situation, and he treated Blaine just the same as any of Kurt’s other friends. When Blaine half-heartedly tried to protest, Burt cut him short by grabbing all the boxes of food he had brought down and said he would meet them in the car in ten minutes to get Blaine home by dinner time. 

Kurt smiled at the face Blaine made, which was a mix of gratitude and confusion. “I like him.” Blaine confessed and earned a bigger smile from Kurt. 

A moment passed. Kurt slid off the bed and took a few steps towards Blaine before he asked what was on his mind. “How are your parents going to take this?” Blaine’s eyes flicked away and Kurt could hear him sigh. 

“They’re not going to like it, but they’re going to tell me to take it. They’ll say it’s always a bit rough when you’re new, but it will get better.” Blaine recites as if he’s already heard their answers before. 

“Has this happened before?” 

“No, but it’s the dialogue straight from their Abnegation parenting guide they received from my old school before we moved. They made me and my sister read it too.” 

Kurt couldn’t believe his ears. Abnegation parents actually knew this went on and they didn’t do or say anything about it. They accepted it as their way of life. Blaine’s parents probably wouldn’t lift a finger against the Dauntless for fear of reprimand from their own Faction’s government. The whole situation was disgusting in Kurt’s opinion. 

“I can’t believe that they would just sit by and do nothing.” Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine just shrugged. “Don’t hold it against them. It’s not in Abnegation’s nature or law to do anything. I don’t want to let my parents down by telling them that someone helped me in a situation like that.”

Kurt’s heart tightened in his chest. “Of course, I understand.” But it didn’t stop the fact that his heart was breaking because of this boy in front of him. He didn’t say a word though, he just smiled and led Blaine to the car.

* * *

The car ride was shorter than Kurt thought it would be. He had no idea that the Abnegation Faction was so close. He watched Blaine’s face as they drove through his suburbs, taking in the rows upon rows of identical houses. He wondered what it would be like to live in such an ordinary and mundane place where your individuality was constantly suppressed. Wow, probably as depressing as it sounded in his head. 

“It’s this one up here on the left, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine said and Kurt could hear the anxiety in his voice. They pulled into a drive in front of a relatively non-descript house. “Thanks for the ride, Mr. Hummel.” Burt nodded.

“Sure thing, sport.” Burt said as Blaine hopped out of the car. Blaine turned back to look at Kurt.

“Thanks for everything, Kurt.” Kurt heard Blaine say, but he heard so much more.

_Thanks for helping me._   
_Thanks for standing up for me._   
_Thanks for even caring._   
_Thanks for seeing me behind the mask._

Kurt nods and tries to swallow the lump in his throat. Blaine raises his hand in a feeble wave. His pale skin contrasts against the visible bruises even more. He watched Blaine walk up towards the house.

Kurt was scared that Blaine’s talk with his parents would end badly and that their friendship – or more than friendship – would also end. Kurt didn’t want Blaine out of his life. 

As they pulled out of the drive slowly, Blaine stood at the door patiently, clutching his bloody robe behind his back. The front door is flung open and Kurt spies a short woman with dark brown hair put her hand to her mouth before she roughly tugs Blaine inside.

Kurt’s father doesn’t look back as pulls away, but Kurt does.


End file.
